Le Voyage
by Ex-Profiteuse
Summary: "- Eren. Tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu sais qu'explorer avec toi le territoire au-delà des Murs a toujours été mon rêve le plus cher. Mais dans l'instant présent… Armin marqua une pause, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de sa confession. - Dans l'instant présent, il y a autre chose que j'aimerais qu'on découvre. Ensemble."
1. Chapter 1

NdA : Cette fic se passe dans un léger AU, c'est à dire que l'univers est bien celui du manga mais que la trame scénaristique n'est pas vraiment respectée. Il s'agit en fait d'une suite à un RP avec une amie, où Eren et Armin s'avouent leurs sentiments peu après la reconquête du Mur Maria (comprendre par là qu'ils ont passé plusieurs années à traquer tous les titans du territoire et que donc ils approchent tous les deux des vingt ans). Je tiens à prévenir que ce ship provoque chez moi des crises de fangirlisme aigües et me pousse donc à écrire des trucs dont la niaiserie pourrait alimenter le Vaginarium pendant un mois au moins (si vous voyez pas de quoi je parle, cherchez sur YouTube. Promis, vous regretterez pas.) Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'est la première fois que je m'essaie au smut yaoi. Donc pas taper siouplé ;_; Sur ce j'arrête cette note à rallonge et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La reconquête du Mur Maria a fait gagner au Bataillon d'Exploration la plus grande reconnaissance publique dont on se souvienne. A tel point que les supérieurs de la division ainsi que l'escouade Levi, comprenant Eren et ses camarades, furent conviés aux « Deux Licornes », l'auberge la plus luxueuse de la Capitale. Ils y resteraient une semaine en qualité d'invités d'honneur avant de débuter les préparatifs pour leur prochaine expédition : la première sortie dans le Vaste Monde depuis des années. A cette idée, Eren ne parvenait pas à tenir en place. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, où il s'est retiré avant la fin du dîner pour fuir la présence envahissante des serveuses. Décidément, il ne s'était même pas passé un jour que toute cette inactivité le rendait déjà nerveux au possible. Le soldat savait que c'était un cadeau qu'on leur faisait, et qu'après la lutte sans merci pour le Mur Maria le repos était nécessaire à tout le Bataillon. Pourtant, (et il se demandait non sans un brin d'inquiétude s'il était le seul dans ce cas) il avait la sensation d'avoir entièrement perdu la capacité à se reposer.

Eren s'arrêta près de la fenêtre et regarda au loin. Au-delà des bâtiments hauts et clairs de la Capitale, l'horizon, que le coucher de soleil teintait d'or et de rose, l'appelait irrésistiblement. L'idée le traversa alors, que s'il y avait une personne pour partager ce sentiment, ce ne pouvait être qu'Armin. Aussitôt qu'il le pensa, le brun entendit frapper à sa porte.

\- Oui ? dit-il en se détournant de la fenêtre.

Le visage d'Eren s'illumina lorsqu'il vit son ami blond apparaitre dans l'entrée. A peine la porte refermée ils étaient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre, croyant encore à peine à leur bonheur d'être vivants et ensemble. Armin frottait son visage contre celui d'Eren à la manière d'un petit chaton, au point que le brun eut un doute :

\- Armin, me dis pas que t'as bu ? dit-il, soudain gêné par cette effusion de tendresse.

Le blond fit non de la tête :

\- C'est toi qui m'enivres.

Eren ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Armin était un orateur redoutable, et ce n'était jamais aussi vrai que lorsqu'il parlait à lui.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à se regarder avec des sourires un peu niais dans la tiédeur du soir d'été. C'est alors qu'Eren se souvint de la conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec lui :

\- Dis, Armin.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ce séjour à l'auberge est un peu une perte de temps ? Je veux dire, on aurait très bien pu nous reposer à la caserne, et en même temps participer aux plans du prochain itinéraire –

\- Perte de temps ? l'interrompit Armin, les yeux ronds. Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Eren resta un instant interdit face à son air incrédule. Alors, Armin en profita pour reprendre la parole :

\- Eren, lui dit-il d'une voix douce où transparaissait l'émotion. As-tu seulement songé que pendant la semaine qui va suivre, on va pouvoir oublier qu'on est des soldats ? Vivre en tant qu'humains, et pas en tant que machines de guerre ? Que pendant sept jours et sept nuits, toi et moi, on pourra nous voir où on veut, quand on veut ?

Le soldat se sentit à nouveau rougir face au regard intense du blondinet.

\- Mais… Et le Vaste Monde alors ? se hasarda-t-il à prononcer sans véritable conviction.

Une étincelle vint alors danser dans les yeux d'Armin :

\- Le Vaste Monde… répéta-il d'une voix rêveuse.

Son regard bleu flotta un moment au large de ses pensées, avant de se plonger à nouveau dans celui du brun.

\- Eren. Tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu sais qu'explorer avec toi le territoire au-delà des Murs a toujours été mon rêve le plus cher. Mais dans l'instant présent…

Armin marqua une pause, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de sa confession.

\- Dans l'instant présent, il y a autre chose que j'aimerais qu'on découvre. Ensemble.

Le blond avait fini sa phrase en détournant malgré lui les yeux. Eren remarqua que ses joues avaient rosi et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il avec un sourire timide. Et… il faut que je fasse quoi ?

Armin ne s'attendait manifestement pas à cette question car il rougit de plus belle. Il hésita un instant avant de parler :

\- D'abord, demanda-t-il en regardant cette fois Eren dans les yeux. Embrasse-moi. Comme la première fois, à Shiganshina.

Depuis cette toute première fois et pendant tout leur trajet de retour, le jeune homme en mourait d'envie. Or, le fait d'entendre Armin en exprimer ainsi, à haute voix, le désir réciproque, lui sembla amplifier le sien. Ainsi il ne se fit pas prier. Il posa une main sur la joue du blond, et, fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir sa chaleur et la douceur des mèches dorées entre ses doigts, joignit sa bouche à la sienne.

Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle telle chose était possible, mais ce baiser-la lui sembla infiniment plus agréable que celui de ses souvenirs. Il se demanda si Armin les percevait aussi, tous ces innombrables et divins détails auxquels ils n'avaient pas pu faire attention la première fois. L'étrange et tendre démangeaison des nez proches, le naturel avec lequel les lèvres se complètent, la saveur unique de deux langues qui s'entremêlent… Il sentait les paumes à la douceur un peu moite d'Armin sur sa joue et dans son cou, en miroir à ses paumes à lui. Il sentait leurs souffles précipités qui se joignaient à la frontière de leurs bouches. Leurs corps se répondaient dans un désir vertigineux. Eren ne pouvait ignorer la chaleur qui maintenant, en plus de leurs visages, avait gagné leur torse et bas-ventre. Et il se demanda si pour Armin aussi, la chambre s'était évanouie dans un nuage de vapeur enivrante.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, Armin avait les joues plus roses que s'il avait vidé une bouteille de vin, et Eren sut instinctivement que son visage grisé devait être le reflet du sien. Car maintenant plus que jamais, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Et maintenant ? s'enquérit le brun d'une voix rauque qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Pour toute réponse, Armin se délesta de sa veste d'uniforme et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise avec des gestes maladroits. Eren se mit à l'assister avec zèle. Finalement débarrassé des lanières supérieures de son équipement au prix d'impatients efforts et d'un bouton de chemise arraché, le buste d'Armin se révéla au regard du brun. Celui-ci, comme étourdi par l'effet que produisait sur lui ces muscles finement dessinés, entama de les couvrir de baisers. Il laissa sa bouche courir le long de la peau qui s'offrait à lui, et ses mains s'égarer sous la chemise qui voilait encore le dos du blond. Eren sentait le jeune homme frémir sous ses caresses. Les siennes étaient plus chastes. Ses doigts lui effleuraient la nuque, ébouriffaient ses cheveux, et cette douceur l'encourageait à continuer, à aller plus loin. Lorsqu'Eren se hasarda à attraper un téton d'Armin entre ses lèvres, celui-ci laissa échapper ce qui était indubitablement un gémissement de plaisir. Sentant qu'il était sur le bon chemin, sentant sa propre excitation croître à chaque seconde, le jeune homme entreprit de cercler de sa langue le petit rond de peau tendue.

\- Eren ? retentit la voix du blond en un soupir.

\- Hm ?

L'intéressé leva le regard, le bout de chair rose toujours dans sa bouche. Cette langueur dans ces yeux bleus… Il l'aimait à folie.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on serait plus… à l'aise sur le lit ?

Ils furent effectivement plus à l'aise sur le lit. A califourchon sur Eren, le blond commença par le débarrasser lui aussi du haut de son uniforme. En un rien de temps, ils étaient tous deux torse-nu, à s'embrasser de nouveau. Ce fut alors au tour d'Eren de recevoir les caresses du jeune homme et d'en éprouver la béatitude. Le cuir de son équipement parti, sa peau semblait respirer à nouveau. Le toucher d'Armin était aussi léger qu'une brise, et en même temps il semblait deviner d'instinct où se poser pour éveiller le plus de plaisir. Ses doigts vinrent jouer avec ses tétons sans crier gare, et ses lèvres fuyèrent les siennes pour mordiller oreille et cou. Un gémissement échappa de la gorge d'Eren. Il ne savait plus où se donner la tête, submergé de cette déferlante de sensations qu'était Armin. Celui-ci choisit ce moment pour le faire basculer sur le dos et s'étendre sur lui, la tête posée contre sa poitrine. Eren entoura alors le blond de ses bras, et pour un temps, ils étaient simplement allongés, reprenant leur souffle, savourant ce nouveau type de proximité.

\- Je t'aime, leur échappa-t-il à tous les deux.

Armin et Eren eurent un regard étonné, puis ce dernier ébouriffa les cheveux du blond et tous deux rirent de contentement. Cet instant de flottement permit aux jeunes hommes d'éprouver leur chaleur, odeur et contact respectifs avec une acuité nouvelle, et aussi de se rendre compte à quel point ils se sentaient à l'étroit dans leur pantalon d'uniforme.

Sans prévenir, Armin tira sur une lanière d'Eren puis la relâcha, la faisant claquer contre sa cuisse.

\- Mmh !

Le brun étouffa un gémissement et ses doigts se crispèrent dans le dos du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'était mis à quatre pattes, et continuait de jouer avec cette même lanière. Eren le vit lui sourire d'un air malicieux au-dessus de lui. Les pupilles du brun se dilatèrent. Il n'avait jamais connu Armin ainsi, et ce visage de désir débridé le surprenait et l'excitait. Le torrent de chaleur qui affluait vers son bas-ventre devenait presque douloureux.

Alors, avec un brusque élan, Eren fit basculer Armin de côté. L'instant suivant, il était sur lui et l'embrassait avec une fougue renouvelée. Sa main vint trouver la ceinture du blond. Au même moment, il sentit les doigts du jeune homme atteindre la sienne et la défaire précipitamment. Le frottement du tissu sur son membre rendait Eren fou, et lorsque soudain il sentit la main chaude d'Armin se refermer sur lui, il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte sur un grognement de plaisir. Le blond continua son impudique caresse, et c'était comme si l'air autour d'eux se dissolvait, s'évaporait dans une canicule de passion. Eren ne réprimait pas les sons que lui arrachait le toucher du jeune homme et qui l'encourageaient à ne pas s'arrêter. Il plongea le regard dans celui d'Armin, et y lut le reflet de son propre désir plus clairement que jamais. Alors, en plus du désir, il voulut lui rendre la jouissance.

Eren défit la ceinture d'Armin et s'empara de son membre tendu avec des gestes quasi-frénétiques. Le blond gémit à ce contact et ce son acheva de faire perdre la tête au jeune homme. Esprit et corps s'unirent en un seul impératif : donner du plaisir à Armin. Le brun accéléra la cadence de ses caresses tout en se penchant sur Armin pour embrasser tout ce qui était à sa portée. Oreilles, cou, tétons, ventre. Tout. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez.

Le jeune homme descendit sa bouche le long du torse d'Armin. Alors il plongea son regard de braise dans celui aux yeux bleus, et attendit sa réaction. Armin acquiesça d'un signe de tête. A l'expression de son visage, le brun comprit qu'il avait désiré cela depuis le début, sans oser le dire à haute voix. Alors, sans plus attendre, Eren lui donna ce dont il avait envie. Armin se cambra et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme. Le sexe était doux et chaud à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Eren le sentait pulser sous sa langue. Il alternait lèchements et succions à un rythme de plus en plus effréné. Les gémissements du blond résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Eren étendit une main jusqu'à un téton frémissant du jeune homme. De l'autre, il massa son propre membre durci. L'air qu'ils respiraient était d'eau de feu et l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient au seuil du paroxysme. Le brun ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à l'ivresse de cette expérience indescriptible. « Fièvre ». « Extase ». Ces mots ne se rapprochent qu'à peine de ce qu'on éprouve à un tel stade d'intimité et de jouissance reçue, offerte, partagée avec la personne qu'on aime.

Le cap franchi, une douce langueur vient prendre la relève de la passion. Eren s'allongea auprès d'Armin, les yeux mi-clos, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le blond tourna son visage vers lui et sourit d'un air paisible. Derrière la fenêtre, le bleu de la nuit avait tempéré les derniers éclats du soleil couchant. Eren et Armin n'avaient pas mis un orteil en dehors de cette chambre, et pourtant tous deux avaient le sentiment d'être de retour d'un long et merveilleux voyage. Maintenant tout ce dont ils avaient envie était de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, dans ces draps chauds et sur ce lit confortable. Heureusement, ils avaient encore sept jours et sept nuits devant eux pour poursuivre leur exploration.


	2. Chapter 2

L'aube était encore loin, et la chambre des « Deux Licornes » baignait dans une pénombre veloutée. Les paupières closes d'Eren tressaillaient, engluées par un cauchemar dont il ne parvenait à s'extraire. Le jeune homme resta ainsi paralysé pendant de longues secondes, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, avant de s'éveiller en sursaut. L'œil hagard et le corps en nage, Eren cloua son regard sur le blond qui dormait près de lui.

« Il est là, se répétait Eren en s'efforçant de calmer son cœur affolé. Il est là, il est là. »

Le brun se massa lentement les paupières alors que des bribes de sa vision l'assaillaient par flashs. Un corps calciné, méconnaissable, qui tombait, tombait, tombait, tombait, tombait…

\- Eren ?

Son ami d'enfance le regardait d'un œil brumeux, mais toute trace de sommeil s'y dissipa aussitôt qu'il remarqua l'agitation d'Eren.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit-il en se levant pour l'entourer de ses bras.

Pour toute réponse, le brun posa sa main sur celle d'Armin en respirant profondément.

\- C'est rien, juste un cauchemar… marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

En entendant cela, Armin resserra son étreinte et hasarda un baiser dans le cou du brun. Eren inclina la tête et ferma les yeux, retrouvant un semblant de quiétude. Il était là. Son menton reposait sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre son dos. Tout cela était si réel, si présent, qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

Eren tourna le visage vers Armin. Ses yeux bleus étaient pleins de sollicitude, comme le jour où il l'avait extirpé de sa carcasse de titan, après la reconquête de Trost. Aujourd'hui encore, ses bras l'entrainaient loin de ses démons. Eren effleura la joue du blond, comme s'il doutait encore de sa présence, avant de l'attirer dans un baiser langoureux. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, les mains d'Armin parcouraient son torse, s'attardaient sur ses tétons, frôlaient son ventre. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent dans un filet de salive, le blond enfouit aussitôt son visage dans le creux du cou d'Eren. La bouche du jeune homme s'entrouvrit sur un soupir tandis que celle d'Armin embrassait et suçotait, remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Tu veux que je continue ? chuchota-t-il, la main lorgnant son bas-ventre.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun. La voix d'Armin était une caresse à elle seule, son souffle chaud câlinait sa joue. Le jeune homme sentit sa poitrine gonfler d'excitation languide.

\- Oui… laissa-t-il échapper, les yeux mi-clos.

Un nouveau soupir glissa de ses lèvres lorsque celles du blond attrapèrent le lobe de son oreille. Armin s'était installé de manière à ce qu'il puisse reposer entièrement contre lui, et Eren se laissa aller dans son étreinte. Il se sentit alors comme absent de son propre corps, comme s'il n'existait plus que sous le toucher d'Armin, qui changeait chaque parcelle de peau en un tissu de félicité. Ses doigts qui descendaient avec une lenteur délibérée de son torse à son nombril, puis à son sexe, rachetaient toutes les blessures qu'il avait reçues au cours des expéditions. Eren se sentait tellement… bien. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Pas de mots. Juste Armin. Son corps chaud contre le sien. Sa langue, qui taquinait sa nuque, ses mains, qui essayaient différents rythmes d'attouchement. Armin n'avait pas à fournir le moindre effort pour le faire vibrer. Ils s'accordaient à la perfection.

\- Armi-i-i-in… gémit le brun en remuant sous les caresses.

\- Oui ?

Rien que ce murmure, si proche, l'étourdissait.

\- Juste… t'arrête pas… supplia Eren alors que le blond raffermit sa prise sur son membre, provoquant un soubresaut de plaisir.

Armin caressait de bas en haut, massait les bourses, prenait son temps. Eren geignait et se cambrait, tentant de s'accélérer contre ses paumes. Leurs bouches se joignirent un instant, puis Armin reprit d'assaut la peau sensible du cou, arrachant des gémissements toujours plus prononcés au brun. C'était trop bon, vraiment, vraiment trop bon. Eren ne savait plus s'il était éveillé ou si c'était un rêve, seulement qu'Armin le faisait jouir au point de ne plus s'entendre crier.

La bouche encore entrouverte sur son prénom, le jeune homme s'affaissa contre Armin. Sa poitrine se soulevait lourdement et il avait la gorge sèche, mais Eren ne doutait pas que jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Leur première fois avait été comme leur premier baiser : précipitée. Il a fallu réitérer l'expérience pour la savourer vraiment. Si leur deuxième fois se révélait aussi incroyable, comment serait la troisième ? Et la quatrième ? Et la centième ?...

\- Sérieux, Armin, si tu meurs, j'te bute, marmonna Eren, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, le sermonna doucement le blond.

Ils s'étaient rallongés. Eren fit un mouvement de la main que son ami arrêta aussitôt.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je… ?

\- Eren. Dors. Il est encore très tôt, bailla Armin en joignant ses doigts aux siens.

Le brun réprima un petit rire en regardant la face ensommeillée du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Rien, dit Eren avec un sourire songeur. Je viens juste de me rappeler de la toute première fois où on avait partagé un lit. On devait avoir sept ou huit ans. Je t'avais invité pour dormir à la maison et tu étais mort de trouille parce que t'avais oublié ton doudou.

\- Comment tu fais pour te rappeler de trucs comme ça ? bougonna Armin, rougissant mais souriant au souvenir.

\- Hé, c'est pas tout. Tu m'as même cassé les pieds pour que je te tienne la main jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, le taquina Eren. Dire qu'à l'époque ça me gênait…

A ses mots il embrassa ses doigts. Armin sourit et se rapprocha de lui, pressant son front contre le sien.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, Eren, murmura-t-il les yeux fermés.

\- Je vais essayer, souffla le brun en frôlant ses lèvres.

« Ça ne va pas être difficile, grâce à Armin, pensa-t-il en se sentant glisser dans le sommeil sans efforts. Puisqu'il est là… »

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième jour du Voyage ! Je ne suis toujours pas sûre de savoir écrire du bon smut mais une chose est sûre : écrire du Eremin me permet d'être en harmonie avec moi-même et le monde -surtout vu les évènements du manga- J'ai adoré imaginer cette scène donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré le fait qu'il soit deux fois plus court que le premier.


	3. Chapter 3

Je reviens d'entre les morts avec un chapitre aussi court que le précédent (devrais-je peut-être les regrouper en un seul ? Vous me dites). Pas de smut à l'horizon cette fois (booouh ! je sais je sais, désolée ^^") C'est prévu dans les chapitres qui suivront, promis. J'avais juste envie de reprendre en douceur. En gros les derniers chapitres du manga m'ont pas mal déçu et le Eremin et l'une des seules choses qui me réconcilient avec, donc je ménage mon inspiration en écrivant un peu de temps en temps pour faire durer le plaisir (je sais pas si je suis très claire, il est presque 1h du mat' au moment où j'écris cette note...) Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec du fluff, dans l'espoir que vous y trouverez des passages à votre goût.

* * *

Avec la nouvelle journée un dilemme fit son apparition : se prélasser à l'auberge où visiter la Capitale. Armin, qui en arrivant n'avait pas manqué d'apercevoir un paquet de librairies, penchait évidemment pour la deuxième option. Eren quitta donc à regret la chambre, où tant de douceurs étaient encore en perspective, pour suivre son ami dans les rues bondées de la cité. Exactement comme il le craignait, le blond était prêt à sillonner boutiques et marchés jusqu'à la nuit tombée. En moins de deux, les primes des deux soldats furent dépensées en « trésors d'encre et de papier » (« Arrête d'exagérer » faillit commenter Eren avant d'être réduit au silence par les yeux étincelants d'Armin).

Lorsqu'enfin ils retournèrent aux « Deux Licornes », Armin se plongea aussitôt dans ses nouvelles acquisitions, à peine conscient de la présence du brun dans sa chambre. Celui-ci tenta dans un premier temps de lire par-dessus son épaule, mais Armin tournait les pages à un rythme trop élevé pour le commun des mortels. Eren prit donc son mal en patience. Chose malaisée sachant que le même échange se répétait heure après heure :

\- Armin, tu voudrais pas faire une pause ?

\- Attends, je finis la page.

Arriva un moment où la chambre devint si obscure, qu'Armin dut se pencher à quelques millimètres du papier pour discerner quoi que ce soit. C'est alors qu'Eren entra, chandelle à la main et air bougon. Son ami n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était parti ?

Le brun posa la chandelle sur la table d'Armin un peu plus brutalement qu'il n'aurait voulu, le faisant sursauter.

\- Eren ? lâcha le jeune homme d'un air désorienté en levant son nez du livre.

Il aperçut la bougie allumée et son visage s'illumina lui aussi.

\- Merci ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé.

Et sur ce, il retourna à sa lecture. Eren était à la fois exaspéré et désemparé. Comment en vouloir à ce… cet… Armin. Le pauvre n'avait pas tenu de bouquin entre les mains depuis leur départ de Shiganshina. Mais tout de même, il y avait des limites, non ?

\- Armin, l'interpela Eren en lui posant cette fois une main sur l'épaule. Viens dormir. Continue demain. Tu ne fais que te fatiguer, là.

\- Mais attends, Eren, protesta le blond, le regard obstinément rivé sur les phrases qui devaient à n'en point douter tanguer sous ses yeux. J'ai presque fini. Je t'assure.

\- C'est la millième fois que tu répètes ça.

\- Mais je sais pas, va voir Mikasa, vous vous êtes à peine croisés de la journée. Ou bastonne toi avec Jean, ça a dû vous manquer à tous les deux…

\- Armin, ils DORMENT. Toute la ville dort. Il n'y a que toi pour t'épuiser les yeux sur ces pattes de mouche. Tu veux quand même pas te retrouver avec les mêmes lunettes que Hanji ?

Armin manquait clairement de forces pour argumenter, mais certainement pas d'obstination. Il suffisait d'observer la lutte de ses paupières frémissantes pour s'en rendre compte. Eren soupira.

\- Tu as toujours les mêmes tics… commenta-t-il en posant ses mains à la base du cou du blond.

Il parlait de la difficulté qu'Armin avait toujours eu à se détendre, lors de leur apprentissage militaire. Constamment effrayé à l'idée d'être recalé, il restait éveillé des nuits entières et essayait de les rentabiliser en revoyant ses notes de long en large. Alors régulièrement, Eren se souvenait de la formule magique de sa mère pour le calmer les soirs où il était trop excité, et s'improvisait masseur.

\- Tu auras le temps de lire, affirma-t-il d'une voix douce en pressant délicatement sur les épaules d'Armin. Maintenant ferme les yeux et respire.

Le jeune homme frémit en reconnaissant leur rituel d'adolescents, et s'exécuta derechef.

\- C'est bien… l'encouragea Eren en écoutant sa respiration devenir plus lente et profonde. Pose tes mains à plat sur tes genoux. Laisse tes épaules se détendre.

Il avait oublié à quel point son ami pouvait se crisper. Ou alors était-il juste trop absorbé par ses lectures pour faire attention ? Eren imprimait de minuscules mouvements circulaires du bout des doigts, allant du cou jusqu'à l'extérieur des épaules. A mesure qu'il sentait les muscles se relâcher, il appuyait de manière plus franche. Des pouces aux creux des paumes, il essayait de se remémorer tous les gestes qui faisaient du bien. Beaucoup lui échappaient aujourd'hui, à sa plus grande déception. Heureusement, Armin ne semblait pas le remarquer.

\- Tu me dis si je te fais mal surtout, lui rappela Eren en descendant vers les omoplates.

\- Hm-hm… réagit-t-il d'un air absent.

Ses paupières étaient maintenant sereinement closes. Eren sourit. L'expérience serait certainement meilleure si Armin enlevait son gilet et sa chemise, mais il ne voulait surtout pas le déranger alors qu'il semblait enfin si paisible.

Eren pianotait maintenant dans le dos du blond, prenant soin au moindre de ses gestes. Là encore, il faisait durer les légers tapotements, puis, graduellement, pour être sûr de ne rien brusquer, rendait son toucher plus appuyé. Une fois, il y a quelques années, Armin s'était retrouvé avec une crampe pendant une semaine parce qu'Eren avait écrasé un endroit sensible. Hors de question de répéter cette erreur.

\- Mmmmh…

Non sans satisfaction, le jeune homme observait son ami se cambrer légèrement en réponse à ses caresses dans le bassin. Le voir aussi réceptif submergeait Eren d'un flot de fierté et de tendresse. Il remonta doucement ses mains le long des côtes du blond, jusqu'à ses aisselles, avant d'étendre les bras pour l'enlacer. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Armin et pressa sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Viens dormir maintenant, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

\- Mmh… D'accord…

Le brun souleva à moitié son ami du tabouret et dût presque le trainer jusqu'au lit tant il semblait dormir debout. Ils s'y écroulèrent tous les deux, fatigués au point de ne même pas vouloir se déshabiller.

\- On devrait éteindre la chandelle…

\- Elle s'éteindra toute seule.

\- Toi et tes livres…

\- Chhh. Ils sont très bien ces livres.

\- Ils parlent de quoi au moins ?

\- J'sais plus trop. Mais ils sont très bien.

\- Ah bravo…

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tes massages sont divins. T'es génial.

\- C'est le minimum pour te mériter.

\- On a déjà abordé la question. C'est moi qui dois te mériter.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et dors.

Qui était trop bien pour qui était un débat sans fin et inutile. Pourtant Eren comme Armin étaient trop têtus pour cesser de se porter aux nues mutuellement.

* * *

J'arrête de taper n'importe quoi et vais dormir. Ciao~


End file.
